


Electric Kisses and Lace

by SweetestHoney



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Ciri is like barely in it though, Identity Porn, Jaskier is a camboy, M/M, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, and I have no apologies, really she's just pretext lol, they're both morons okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: What Jaskier expected from parent-teacher night was some demanding parents, some stupid questions, and maybe some gossip about a few of the couples. What he got, however, was Geralt, father to one of his students, letting him know that he knew about Jaskier's second job and threatening to tell the school that Jaskier was a gay porn star. How does Jaskier handle this little revelation? Anything but gracefully, of course.Or that one where Jask is on onlyfans and Geralt calls him out on it, leading to the worlds stupidest morons being dumb at each other for 20,000 words straight.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 324





	Electric Kisses and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesofshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/gifts).



> Happy secret Santa to the lovely eyesofshinigami! I'm sorry this is so late, darling, I've been such a mess, but I hope you like it! <3

“Alright everyone, please find your seats. Your children’s names are on the desks, so everyone should be able to have a place to sit. Let me know if you don’t see where your son, daughter, or nonbinary child sits.” Jaskier’s voice was brisk and he clapped his hands together, enjoying the awkward shuffle of parents as they navigated around the tiny desks. He knew he probably shouldn’t be as entertained as he was watching the parents struggle but since parents were usually the ones making Jaskier’s life hell, he let himself have his one day of fun. 

Of course he could have let them sit wherever they wanted but Jaskier liked having the parents see where their kids sat; it helped him make the connection of whose parent was whose. He glanced around the room, noting that most of the parents had situated themselves and were crammed into the tiny chairs behind the desks. There were a few stragglers looking confused and Jaskier bit his lip as he noticed that one of the few people who came in late was a monster of a man; tall and broad and thickly muscled in the absolute best of ways. 

Jaskier quickly drew his gaze away, lest he be caught staring. There was noticing that someone was attractive and then there was inappropriately lusting after one of his students’ parents, and Jaskier did try to keep the first from turning into the second. He scanned the assembled parents before grinning at them. 

“Welcome all! I thank you for coming to parent-teacher night, I’m so glad you could make it.” Jaskier launched into the rest of his spiel, going over what he would be teaching the kids in their english class for the rest of the year and giving a brief list of all the books they’d be reading. Jaskier tried to keep the required reading interesting and asked his classes at the end of the year which books they thought he should add to the list. After five or so years of teaching he’d gotten a good assortment of books that usually went over pretty well with everyone involved. 

Jaskier was lucky in that his sixth graders weren’t of the age to read any of the more controversial books that were usually taught in school – he fully supported the teaching of ‘The Color Purple’ and the like, but the headaches he heard from teachers in the older grades meant he was glad to be skipped over. 

Once he was finished giving the parents a quick overview of the class, he clapped his hands together once more, beaming out at the somewhat baffled looking faces. “Alright, does anyone have any questions? I’ve just thrown a lot at you, I’m sure there’s something that needs clarifying.” 

Jaskier was always amused to no end by the fact that as soon as anyone stepped into a classroom, they reverted back to the things drilled in over the years. When one woman in a faded t-shirt raised her hand timidly, Jaskier didn’t hesitate to point at her. 

“Yes, go ahead.” 

“You said you’re planning to have them read seven or eight books plus some short stories, isn’t that a little much?” Her voice was quiet and she looked around as she spoke, needing to see the faces around her to confirm that it wasn’t a dumb question. 

Jaskier took pity on her. “It is a fairly high page count, but if you spread that over the eight or nine months that they’re in sixth grade, it ends up being fairly manageable. And I’ve always made sure that the kids know that if they’ve got other stuff going on and they’re unable to finish a book or a few assignments on time that they’re welcome to talk to me about it. I’m fairly generous with accepting late work if there’s a reason for it.” 

The mother seemed mollified and she nodded back at him. Jaskier spent the next ten minutes fielding questions from other parents, steadfastly not looking at the silver-haired man who’d somehow managed to fold himself into Cirilla’s chair.

Little Cirilla herself was adorable; blonde as they come and constantly curious about whatever Jaskier was teaching. He already adored her and he was looking forward to having her in class, since she managed to ask interesting questions and got the rest of the class involved in debates over the finer points of the passages they read. 

When the bell rang, signaling the end to the shortened class period, all of the parents got up and filed out with each pair looking down at their kid’s school schedule as they tried to figure out where they were supposed to be next. Jaskier pointed more than a few of them in the right direction, glad to be of help. When he turned back from the doorway he saw that the only person left in the classroom besides himself was Cirilla’s guardian. He stood leaning against Jaskier’s desk at the front of the class, his arms crossed over a magnificent chest. 

With nowhere else  _ to _ look, Jaskier took the man in, feeling a little woozy as he noticed how the position made the man’s arms even more godly than they already looked. He shut his eyes for a moment and then opened them, fixing on the man’s face. It didn’t help all that much because the man’s jaw could be used to cut glass, but Jaskier wasn’t a quitter. 

“Ah, hi. You’re, uh, Cirilla’s parent slash guardian, yeah?” Jaskier said. The man bobbed his head in a small acknowledgement and his eyes didn’t leave Jaskier’s. “Right, then I’m assuming you had a couple more questions about how she’s doing? I know it can be intimidating to ask in front of the class, so to speak, so go ahead, shoot, whatever you want to ask.” Jaskier grinned at the man. “I’ve actually got a free period now, so I’m all yours.” 

He was babbling and he was aware he was babbling, but Jaskier couldn’t close his mouth. When the man spoke, Jaskier was relieved since it stopped him from talking. As soon as he heard what the man had to say, however, all the blood left his face in one go. 

“Does anyone else know about your second job?” 

Jaskier froze, his mouth snapping shut with a click. His mind whirled a mile a minute, even faster than normal, and he reached out a hand to steady himself on the whiteboard, worried that his legs would quit on him. Staring back as the man stood there so placidly, Jaskier’s dawning horror managed to completely eclipse his attraction – in fact, Jaskier was more than a little concerned the man had somehow broken something inside him as he opened and closed his mouth, unable to make words come out. 

After staring at each other in silence for what was probably too long, the man finally took pity on Jaskier and rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms. “Ugh, stop...that. Whatever it is that you’re doing,” the man said, pinching the bridge of his nose and waving a hand at Jaskier. Jaskier narrowed his eyes, glad he was still able to glare, and collapsed into the chair behind his desk. 

“Well, excuse me for having an existential crisis at the fact that you just waltzed in here and threatened to get me fired from teaching.” Jaskier found his voice at last, and now that he had it again he kept going. “I know you’re probably – you’re judging me, or whatever, but I actually really  _ like _ teaching. It’s great. I love helping kids learn. But it’s literally impossible to afford any kind of housing within two hours drive of here on a teacher’s salary, I did try. Once I’ve been here seven years I’ll get tenure and then they’ll pay me enough to live on, so I can quit.” His breathing sped up and Jaskier looked up, up, up to meet the man’s eyes. “I know that you – if you’re planning on telling the school, there’s nothing I can say to stop you. But just, please. If you don’t want me teaching your daughter you can ask to change, switch her to a different class. You don’t have to – you’re not – outing me would ruin my life. Nobody would hire me, no matter what the circumstances were.” 

The man’s eyes stayed steady on him as Jaskier talked, just watching. Jaskier watched him back, unsure what the man’s intent was. If he just wanted to get Jaskier fired he wouldn’t need to tell him before going to the administration. Instead he confronted Jaskier alone, making sure nobody else would overhear. Jaskier didn’t know what that meant. 

The silence stretched between them once more and Jaskier chewed his lip raw, waiting for the other man to speak. He’d said his piece and even though Jaskier’s mind kept supplying more and more things he could add to his defense, he kept his lips shut, waiting for the man to  _ say _ something. Jaskier didn’t even know his damn name and yet the man had threatened his livelihood with a single sentence. 

“Fine.” The one word was said with a sigh and Jaskier’s head shot up, searching the man’s expression as he tried to parse what it meant. He got an eye roll for his troubles and then the man sighed again, grabbing one of the too-small chairs and sitting in it, across the desk from Jaskier. The move put their eyes more level and Jaskier took the opportunity to notice that the man’s eyes were a lovely carmely-gold color, something he’d never seen before. They suited him. 

“Fine? What fine? Fine, you’re not going to tell anyone, or fine, you’re going to the principal in ten minutes?” Jaskier’s voice was high and squeaky and he couldn’t find it in himself to make an attempt to sound more normal. 

“Means fine. Your reasoning is sound and you’re not wrong about the property rates around here – they’re astronomical.” The man scowled but Jaskier got the feeling it was related to the property rates and not his own personal indiscretions. He wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. 

“So you’re – you won’t tell anyone? Really? Because this is….I’m not joking, it would get me fired in a heartbeat.” Jaskier said, pouting. “If you’re – if you really don’t mind, uh, keeping it a secret, I’d be in your debt. Really. I don’t – like I said, I really love teaching, even if some of the brats enjoy making life difficult.” Jaskier cracked a weak smile, but the man didn’t smile back. He hurried to amend his statement. “But, uh, in case you were wondering, Cirilla is absolutely not in that category. She’s one of the best students in her class! I think she’s got wonderful reasoning skills and she always manages to get everyone else invested in discussions.” 

Jaskier was babbling again and he clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself. One corner of the man’s mouth crooked up, like he might have smiled if he wasn’t so devoted to being a scowly, grumpy mountain. Jaskier didn’t remove the hand. 

“I won’t tell. You’ve got – your reasoning is sound and as long as you’re not planning on talking with any of the kids about it, I’ll keep your secret.” The man’s grumbled words seemed less menacing now although Jaskier wasn’t sure if it was actually that the man was warming up to him or that his agreement to not tell made him sound less absolutely terrifying. Either way, Jaskier dropped the hand from his mouth, furrowing his brow. 

“Absolutely not. I would  _ never _ want any of them to know that I – what I’m–” Jaskier shook his head and shivered with disgust. He rubbed his palms over his eyes. “Never, not in a million years. If I could stop right now, I’d probably take the option. I like teaching too much and I know it’s a liability that someone would find out about eventually.” Jaskier shrugged. “I’ve - I’ve tried to keep my face out of it and I think I’ve done a pretty good job, but there’s always a risk there. Either way, I just – thank you. Really.” He lifted his head and met the man’s eyes once more. “You have no idea what it means to me.” 

The man just inclined his head back at Jaskier slowly. “It’s no hardship. I know a thing or two about getting shit for things you can’t control.” Now  _ that _ statement piqued Jaskier’s curiosity, but he managed to control himself and not ask. The man continued. “And I recognized your voice. You might want to use a filter to change the way you sound, it’s….distinct.” 

Jaskier’s jaw fell open. In the minutes since the man confronted him, Jaskier hadn’t thought  _ once _ about how exactly the man knew what he did on the side. But now, with that admission...Jaskier realized that the man must have seen enough of his content to recognize him by voice alone, which meant that….wow. 

The temperature in the room spiked ten degrees and Jaskier flushed, his face turning bright red. The man on the other side of the desk looked distinctly uncomfortable, like he’d admitted something he really hadn’t meant to. Jaskier tried to speak and found his mouth dry; he flicked his tongue over his lips to wet them and tried again. 

“I – that’s a good point. I’ll...I’ll consider that. Might help,” Jaskier said, his words jerky. The man seemed to decide that he’d had enough of the sudden and all-consuming awkwardness and straightened up, stepping away from the desk. Jaskier hurried to stand as well, planting one palm on the desk and extending the other to the man to shake. “Thank you. Really. I know you don’t have to….keep it a secret, and I appreciate it.” 

The man looked doubtful for a moment but eventually shook his hand with a wry smile. “No problem.” 

He let go of Jaskier and turned towards the door. When he reached the doorway, Jaskier heard himself call out to the man. “Wait, uh, what’s your name?” 

The man turned, giving Jaskier a good view of the swish of his long hair over his shoulders. “Geralt.” 

Jaskier gave him another jerky nod. “Well, thank you, Geralt. I’m Jaskier.” 

The man actually did smile a little at him before leaving the room and Jaskier’s knees went weak once more at the sight. Geralt was unfairly pretty and Jaskier had absolutely no clue how he’d make it through the rest of the year. Hopefully Ciri would continue to pass the class with flying colors, so he wouldn’t have to talk to Geralt ever again and the whole mess could be forgotten. 

When he got home that night Jaskier threw himself face-first onto his bed without even taking his shoes off, landing with a thump. If he opened his eyes, he’d be able to see that his laptop sat on his desk where he’d left it, the video he set to render that morning finished. Jaskier had planned to edit after finishing up with parent-teacher night, but he knew that was a stretch even before he’d been confronted at his place of work by someone who  _ recognized him by voice alone _ and threatened his job in the process. 

The video wasn’t long but the thought of editing now, with his head in this condition, was unbearable. Jaskier’s usual posting schedule was Tuesdays and Fridays and the occasional weekend video, if one of his fans requested something particularly time consuming or daring, but he hoped posting late wouldn’t make too many people angry with him. 

Groaning again, Jaskier wrenched his eyes open and stared across the room at his laptop. Somehow, he made himself stand up and walk over to it, looking down at the screen dumbly. A few clicks and he’d navigated to his onlyfans page. 

_ From Dandelion: I’m so sorry darlings, I know I usually post on Friday nights but I’m feeling quite under the weather and I don’t think I’ll be able to finish editing until tomorrow at the earliest. I’ll put the new video up as soon as I’ve got it done, though, and as a treat my Tuesday video this week is going to be decided by you all. There’s a poll on my twitter, you can vote there! I’ll see you soon. _

The message was a little wordier than Jaskier usually was in text, but he couldn’t be bothered to make it more succinct and just hit ‘post’ instead. He threw the poll up on his twitter and linked the post before closing the laptop smartly. 

“Thank fucking god that tomorrow is a Saturday.” Jaskier’s words echoed around his empty apartment, with nobody there to hear them but him. He shrugged before pulling out a bottle of vodka that one of his coworkers had given him (only partly) as a joke. Bypassing the use of a cup, Jaskier took a gulp from the bottle and pulled a pint of ice cream out of the freezer, determined to be very drunk as soon as he possibly could be. 

Instead of crawling back into his bed, though, Jaskier settled himself on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping to a cooking show that looked mildly interesting and pulling out his phone. He took another gulp of vodka and winced at the taste of it not being cut with anything. Jaskier was much more of a ‘fruity drinks’ kind of man for the most part but beggars, choosers, and he wasn’t about to take longer to get drunk than he had to. 

Washing down the vodka with a big scoop of rocky road, Jaskier thumbed through his notifications without really seeing many of them. His post on twitter had gotten a lot of replies already and there were many well wishers telling him that they hoped he felt better soon. He smiled, glad that so many people were so nice and supportive, and made a mental note to reply with a thank you in the morning. 

As he scrolled, Jaskier got a new notification, one that actually caught his attention. It wasn’t a twitter reply this time but instead on his onlyfans page; one of his regulars had sent him a private message. When he clicked over to it Jaskier’s heart softened a little as he saw the username. 

BitterWolf had been one of the first people who’d really followed him and taken an interest in Jaskier specifically, as opposed to just watching whatever porn came across their dashboard (pun intended). They left encouraging messages on the videos he made before onlyfans was even a thing (Jaskier had, of course, started doing cam work in college, since it was nice to have a little extra money and when you’re in your early 20s nothing seems like a bad idea), and when he finally did make the onlyfans account BitterWolf was the first person to subscribe to him. Jaskier had plenty of regulars and subscribers whom he liked but for some reason this man in particular made his heart beat a little faster whenever he messaged Jaskier to let him know he’d really enjoyed a video. 

So when he saw the notification Jaskier sucked in a breath and he opened the notification immediately. 

_ From BitterWolf: I’m sorry you’re feeling under the weather, being sick is the worst. Hopefully you’re feeling better soon and the masses don’t pick something horrible for you to do for Tuesday, like pony play or something. 💕 _

Jaskier smiled down at his phone and took another swig from his bottle, taking a second to consider his response. He tried to respond to all of his DMs within a reasonable amount of time, but Wolfie (as Jaskier had privately taken to calling him) was one of the best and Jaskier didn’t want to lie to him. 

His fingers were clumsy when he hit ‘reply’, and Jaskier paused, looking down at his phone. He wasn’t quite drunk yet, but he was fast headed in that direction and he didn’t want to get involved in a lengthy back and forth with a fan while inebriated. That just led to badness. But then again, it was  _ Wolfie _ and the man had never crossed any lines, never even hinted that he’d take the chance to if offered. Most of his comments were polite, things like ‘you looked great tonight, it seemed like you had a lot of fun,’ and he never said any of the demeaning, cruel sort of stuff that people sometimes thought they could say because Jaskier posted videos of himself on the internet. 

After a minute Jaskier realized he’d gotten completely lost in his train of thought and looked back down to his phone, seeing the empty reply box. He bit his lip and typed out his response with careful fingers, rereading the message three times before hitting ‘send’. 

_ From Dandelion: Aww thanks Wolf, you’re too kind. I’m actually not sick, per se, just dealing with some rather unpleasant personal stuff. But no worries, I seem to have figured it out and after a night of getting myself phenomenally drunk I’ll be right as rain in the morning. Cheers! _

Jaskier locked his phone and tossed it onto the cushion beside himself before grabbing his ice cream and digging in, his eyes fixed on the tv in front of him. 

Jaskier let himself get lost in the cooking show. It was some cupcake baking competition and everything the competitors made was either completely delicious sounding or seemed to have been scraped off the inside of a dumpster. Jaskier booed when the judges didn’t agree with his assessments, taking another large bite of ice cream, and in the commercial break between the end of the episode and the beginning of the next (because now Jaskier was  _ invested _ ), he remembered his phone. 

When he opened it, he had about a million more messages and well wishes, and Jaskier was absolutely going to thank them all,  _ tomorrow _ , and he navigated back to his DM history with BitterWolf. To his surprise, there was another message waiting – Wolfie wasn’t usually talkative, and more often than not if Jaskier replied with a ‘thanks’ or something similar, that would be the end of it. But he had a new message from the man and he opened it greedily. 

_ From BitterWolf: Well I’m glad to hear that you’ve figured out the problem, whatever it was. Good luck and please make sure to hydrate before going to bed, it’ll help with the hangover.  _

Jaskier grinned down at his phone, squirming a little in his seat. Wolfie was always like that, gently chastising whenever Jaskier hinted that he might be making bad decisions. Instead of being annoyed at it like Jaskier would have expected to, though, the man’s worrying was sweet and he enjoyed feeling like someone wanted him to be alright, even if it was probably some sweaty 60 year old sitting in a basement somewhere. It was nice, and... Jaskier liked the attention, sue him. 

With that thought in mind, Jaskier pushed himself off the couch and ambled towards the kitchen to get himself some water. Wolfie wasn’t  _ wrong _ , per se, and drinking some water now would probably help the no doubt massive hangover brewing. 

After pouring the water into one of Jaskier’s best (plastic) cups, he was hit with the urge to send a picture back, to make sure the man knew he was listening. Jaskier took a sip and then another when he realized he was actually pretty thirsty and then he held up his half-filled cup to take a selfie with it. 

Jaskier made a kissy face into the camera and made sure the water was in frame before taking a few pictures. Of the ones he took, one was useable (at least to his drunken mind), and he sent it in response to Wolfie’s cautious message. Under the picture, Jaskier added another message as well. 

From Dandelion: Drinking water, as promised! I’ll be fine, don’t worry love. 

Jaskier sent the message and then gulped down the rest of his water, refilling it before wandering back to the couch. He sat heavily and fumbled for the remote. When he looked at the TV, the show had already started and Jaskier had missed the introductions of the contestants, which was the best part. If he didn’t know how petty they were, how would he know who to root for? 

Annoyed, Jaskier turned the TV off and threw the remote to the other side of the couch. He took another few bites of ice cream and noticed that it was getting rather melty, no doubt partly because he spent a good half hour cradling it to his chest while he watched tv. 

Jaskier sighed again and dropped his head back against the couch before finally standing once more. “Ugh, Jaskier, you’re a mess.” Nobody heard this either, and he gathered ice cream, vodka, and water before dragging everything back to the kitchen. The ice cream went back into the freezer (Jaskier learned the hard way that it was nearly impossible to get ice cream out of his couch cushions if he let it melt into the upholstery by accident) and the vodka went on the kitchen counter because he was too lazy to put it back where it usually went. 

Filling up his water one more time, Jaskier gulped it all down and slammed the cup into the sink a little harder than he meant to. It clanged against some of his other dirty dishes and Jaskier gave the whole sink the bird, annoyed at it for reminding him that his dishes needed washing, and stomped back into his bedroom. 

The rest of his ‘getting ready for bed’ routine was rather blurry from the alcohol, but eventually Jaskier found himself flat on his back in bed, his phone sitting on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling. It was one of those popcorn ceilings and he’d always hated it, really. 

When his phone buzzed once more, Jaskier groaned and tossed it onto the floor. “Stupid phone. Go’way.” On the floor, the buzzing was muted somewhat, and Jaskier actually managed to raise himself up onto his elbows to turn out the light before tugging the covers up over his eyes and promptly passing the fuck out. 

The next morning dawned bright and early and Jaskier groaned weakly as the sunlight very rudely invaded his eyelids as he was trying to sleep. His mouth tasted fuzzy and his head was rather unhappy with him, but the water he’d drank helped and he was able to pull the covers up to block out the sun with only mild grumbling. 

At some later point in the morning, once he’d gotten all the sleep his headache was going to let him get, Jaskier finally dragged himself out of bed, feeling like death warmed over. He managed to stumble into the shower after taking some advil and by the time he was finished showering Jaskier felt halfway human again, albeit a very hungover human. 

When he finally got out of the shower (that hot water was mesmerizing) Jaskier had a rough idea of what he needed to do that afternoon - namely finishing up the video he still had to edit and then getting started on the already mounting piles of grading that he’d been avoiding for a week. Jaskier tried never to hand back graded work in the few days before parent-teacher night in the hopes that nobody would be grumpy at him about their kids’ grades. Usually a useless effort, of course, but at least the confrontation with Ciri’s father had managed to wipe clean any bad interactions Jaskier had with the other parents, so that was something. 

The reminder of how he’d almost lost his job was still rather unsettling, but it seemed further away in the daylight, and Jaskier found himself examining the situation more clinically now that his adrenaline wasn’t firing on all cylinders and making his brain go haywire. Yes, it was rather terrible that one of his kids’ parents’ knew about his other life as a solo porn star, but he’d promised not to tell and Jaskier got the feeling that Geralt would keep his word. 

So that was that. Jaskier just had to make it through the rest of the year without doing anything to anger the man (and Ciri was an angel, thank the gods, so Jaskier wasn’t worried about having any talks about her with her guardians), and then, well. Jaskier didn’t know. Even if Geralt kept his secret until Ciri was finished with sixth grade there was always the chance that he’d decide later on to expose Jaskier (maybe not the best way to phrase it, all things considered), and he could do it. He’d always have that power over Jaskier. 

Jaskier knew there was something wrong with him when in the back of his head some residual primal part of his brain started crafting pictures of what that might look like, if Geralt were to demand things of Jaskier in exchange for his silence. Maybe he’d put Jaskier on his knees, pull out his cock and say that Jaskier would only get to keep his job if he pleased Geralt. The images were  _ incredibly _ hot, even if the actual situation wasn’t, and Jaskier found himself half-hard, still in a towel from his shower. 

He groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes before glaring down at his traitorous cock. It was undeterred and kept filling with blood despite his disgust. With a sigh, Jaskier sat down on the bed to finish drying off, nearly stepping on his phone in the process. He frowned down at the phone on the ground, trying to remember when it ended up there. When he picked it up by the edges with damp fingers, it seemed relatively unharmed and Jaskier flicked it open, looking through his many  _ many _ notifications. 

He was skimming through the DMs he’d gotten on his page when he saw that he had a new message from Wolfie and Jaskier had exactly one second of excitement before the memory of taking a picture the night before crashed into his head like a freight train. Eyes wide, Jaskier clicked through and opened the message history. When the picture of his own  _ face _ popped up immediately, Jaskier whined soft in his throat, looking away from the phone. 

He’d fucked up not once but  _ twice _ in one day, the second time demonstrably worse than the first. Geralt said he recognized Jaskier by his voice, but at least that would be harder to prove to the school – lots of people sounded like him, no matter what Geralt said. But this was….this was a picture of Jaskier’s face in a DM with someone who was subscribed to his fucking onlyfans. The only thing that could have been worse would have been if he’d accidentally uploaded it for everyone to see, instead of just Wolfie. 

With trembling fingers, Jaskier scrolled back down to read the new message Wolfie sent in reply to the picture. He’d probably put together that Jaskier didn’t show his face for a reason and if he felt like it he could easily have found Jaskier’s public facing social media profiles, the ones that had pictures of his face. And mentioned that he was a teacher. Fuck. 

_ From BitterWolf: I’m glad you’re drinking water, but I’m not sure that you meant to send me a picture of your face. I’m not going to save the pic and you should probably delete it.  _

_ From BitterWolf: For what it’s worth you’re even cuter than I expected you to be.  _

The two messages were sent only a few minutes apart and Jaskier nearly cried, clutching the phone to his chest. He got himself under control after another moment, reread the messages, triple checking that they said what he thought they did. He deleted the picture, fairly confident that Wolfie would have kept his word (why mention it otherwise?) and hesitated before tapping the ‘reply’ button. He wasn’t sure he really even wanted to acknowledge the mistake, but Wolfie deserved a thanks for being so good about it. 

_ From Dandelion: I cannot tell you how much I appreciate that you didn’t save the pic. I don’t show my face for a reason and I’m so glad that it was you and not anyone else. _

Jaskier hesitated, unsure. He sent the first message and then haltingly typed out another one, deleting and rewriting the same words again and again. 

_ From Dandelion: If you ever want a private show so I can demonstrate my thanks properly, let me know. I’m truly in your debt.  _

Jaskier wasn’t really one for private shows; he knew if he did them all the time he’d probably make more money, but he was usually much more comfortable with just a camera and his laptop and the ability to edit videos before people saw them. Being live was another thing entirely and Jaskier didn’t love being so seen when he had the chance of making a mistake or getting an angle wrong and accidently showing more of his face than he wanted to. But, well, Wolfie had already demonstrated himself to be a gentleman  _ and _ he’d already seen Jaskier’s face, so it’s not like there was that much to be worried about. 

He’d barely put down his phone, intent on actually drying himself off, when it buzzed again to let him know he had a new message. When he glanced at it, Jaskier was surprised to see that Wolfie had replied – he’d expected it to take a while to get a message back since Wolfie hadn’t heard from him the night before. 

When Jaskier looked at the message, he was even more surprised. 

_ From BitterWolf: Private show would be fun, if you really don’t mind. I just did what anyone else would have, though, you shouldn’t feel like you’re in my debt.  _

Jaskier grinned down at his phone, surprised but happy that Wolfie actually took him up on it. From what little he’d learned of the man, Wolfie seemed like a genuinely good guy and Jaskier was actually excited to perform for him; he got the feeling Wolfie was a man who knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to ask for it. 

Feeling a lot better than when he woke up, Jaskier finished readying himself for the day and actually managed to wash all his dishes before starting to edit the video he was supposed to do the day before. The editing went a lot smoother than he expected, since the video was a shorter one, and Jaskier was able to finish and post it by three in the afternoon – not a bad job, all things considered. He then turned to the schoolwork that needed grading, pulling out his orange grading pen (it was less scary than red, he’d found) and getting to work. 

Grading ate up most of the rest of Jaskier’s afternoon and when he finally pushed away from the newly graded stack of papers, quizzes, and other assignments, Jaskier was yawning and it was already early evening. Everything done that he needed to do, he allowed himself to stretch out on the couch with his laptop, alternating between paying attention to more of that stupid cupcake show and attending to his social media. It had gotten quite unruly in his absence and he took the time to properly get his replies and mentions under control, thanking everyone for their well wishes and directing anyone that still hadn’t seen his newest video to his page. 

By the time Jaskier got a reply back from Wolfie, it was already nine and he’d nearly forgotten about the promise to perform for the man. When he navigated over to see what Wolfie had said, however, he found that the man was apologizing for the late response. Apparently he had his daughter for the weekend, and he said the earliest he would have the time to actually do anything would be Wednesday. 

Grinning, Jaskier typed his reply out and hit send before he started overthinking it. He was excited to give Wolfie a show, to actually perform for him. In the years since Jaskier had started doing all of this, his interest in it had waxed and waned. Posting regular content was the best way to keep interest, however, so even when making videos had lost some of the fun he still kept up with it, wanting to make sure his second line of income was still strong. He’d been phoning it in for the last six months or so, but Jaskier found he was really looking forward to this and hoped it would break him out of the rut he found himself in. 

_ From Dandelion: Wednesday works! Since I post on Wednesdays I don’t usually film, and I’d be free if you wanted to do it then. Anything in particular you’re interested in seeing me do?  _

Wolfie’s response was almost instant and Jaskier had to smother a chuckle at how eager the man was to see him. He wasn’t exactly feeling any different, though, and he read over the message eagerly. 

_ From BitterWolf: Wednesday it is, then. Just message me when you’re free, I should be good whenever although I’d assume that you won’t be around until the evening. As for what I’d hope to see, anything you want to do is fine but if you’re looking for ideas I can’t say I’m opposed to a little roleplay.  _

Though he didn’t know what kind of roleplay Wolfie wanted just the idea of it was enough to send a warm shiver of lust up Jaskier’s spine. He bit his lip, trying to curb his enthusiasm, and typed out a message in the affirmative. 

After replying to Wolfie Jaskier kept scrolling through his social media pages. Another few minutes passed before Jaskier remembered that he’d posted a poll the night before to ask what his audience wanted him to do for Wednesday’s video, and he clicked back over to twitter to see what few topics were the highest. 

Jaskier was usually pretty hesitant to do polls like that on twitter since one time someone had put down ‘diapers’ and as a joke the rest of his followers had boosted it, making it the winning response for him to do. At least Jaskier really hoped that most of them had answered that one as a joke, or else he wasn’t sure how to feel about his viewer base. He’d bitten the bullet and done the video and to absolutely nobody’s surprise it ranked among his lowest views and lowest favorited videos. It did get a comment every once in a while that included a lot of capital letters and exclamation points of gratitude to him for doing it, though, and Jaskier was glad to be able to provide that to people who were into it even if he had no intentions of doing it again. Ever. Once was enough. 

His fans had gotten wiser after that one in that they seemed to realize that if they all voted for something as a joke and he did it, they were down one actual video for the week even if the result was pretty funny. Jaskier hadn’t done a whole bunch of polls since then, but every once in a while, when he was running late on posting content or feeling magnanimous, he’d let twitter and his fans pick for him. 

To Jaskier’s pleasure, all of the top answers were things he’d planned to do at some point in the next few months. The top response so far was him wearing lingerie, something Jaskier always loved doing, while number two was touching himself somewhere semi-public. He decided that if lingerie won, he’d buy himself something nice in order to give his viewers a treat. It’d been a while since he got himself something fun to wear and he was looking forward to it. 

Jaskier spent the rest of the weekend alternating between social media, cupcake shows on the food network, and browsing Amazon for something to wear for his wednesday show. By the end of Sunday it was clear that panties was the winner and he sent out another tweet saying that the poll was closed and lingerie had won. 

When Jaskier finally decided on the pair he was thinking of getting, he had a thought before clicking ‘purchase’. In a flash, he switched windows and clicked over to his DMs with Wolfie. He sent the man the link and then added another message asking if he thought they’d look good on him. It was playing with fire, since Jaskier didn’t even know if Wolfie voted in the poll, but he got a very affirmative response within a half hour and had to tamp down on a pleased grin for the rest of the night. 

After the start of the school week Jaskier was too busy with his classes and grading to really focus on much else; when he arrived home on Tuesday to find an unmarked Amazon box on his doorstep he just brought it inside, wondering what the hell he’d ordered that he forgot about. As soon as he opened it, though, Jaskier shivered, remembering the promise to his followers. He dropped the rest of his things onto his already cramped kitchen counter and took the box with him into his bedroom in order to properly inspect the purchase. 

It was a black lace pair of panties (sized for men, so it wouldn’t crush his cock – Jaskier had made that mistake exactly  _ once _ ) that were cut high; the waistband rode up on his hips, nearly brushing his stomach, and the bottom barely covered his ass, showcasing the curve of his supple cheeks (well, Jaskier thought he was supple anyway, and his many fans had assured him he was right). The panties also came with garters to hold up thigh-high fishnet stockings. They rubbed silkily against Jaskier's skin, making him shiver with anticipation. He pulled them on and looked himself over in the mirror, checking his angles and making sure the fit was right. 

As he looked, Jaskier noted that while the panties and the stockings lay flatteringly against his skin the hair on his legs stood out more than he liked. His chest was hairier than most, something he got more than a few compliments on, but his legs were more or less average in terms of furriness; he didn't care about the hair there one way or another. Consideringly, Jaskier ran a hand over the gap of flesh between panties and garters, brushing over the hair. 

“Hmm.” He turned on his heel and made his way into the bathroom. After digging through his medicine cabinet, Jaskier found an old safety razor that he didn’t mind wasting and set about shaving his legs, taking care not to nick himself, since a scab would surely ruin the atmosphere he was going for. 

It took the better part of an hour but eventually Jaskier stood in the shower, legs smooth and clean as he washed the last bits of stray hair off his body. He’d left the hair around his genitals mostly intact, just trimming a little so it didn’t look too out of place, and as he looked down at his body, he decided he liked the way shaved legs looked. Come warmer weather he wouldn’t be able to do it, but now, as fall was really setting in and shorts were definitely not an option, Jaskier felt safe that nobody would know save his subscribers. 

He finished showering and dried himself off, looking forward to shooting. The knowledge that he’d be performing for people, that they’d see him enjoying himself and  _ want _ him, never failed to make him hard, and as Jaskier walked back into his bedroom, his erection was already starting to fill out, thickening between his legs. 

Jaskier slipped the garters up his legs first, tugging the fishnets until they reached mid thigh. The tops of the stockings had about an inch of a more intricate lace pattern and he traced it for a minute, enjoying the softer feel. After the garters came the panties themselves, and Jaskier pulled them on carefully so as not to catch on the garters. Once they were up his thighs he pulled them over his cock, trapping the heated flesh against his stomach and only letting himself palm over the bulge once before pulling his hand back with a groan. It didn’t do to get started before turning on the camera; his audience liked to see him work his way up. 

With that thought Jaskier strode back over to the mirror and inspected his (admittedly minimal) outfit. The underwear lay flat against his skin, emphasising his curves in all the right places, and Jaskier gave himself a nod and a wink for luck before going back over to where his laptop sat on his desk. He pulled up the recording software, shifting his webcam around until he found a good angle that showed the edge of his bed but nothing else that could be used to identify him (he was actually good about keeping people from figuring out his identity  _ most _ of the time). 

When he sat on the bed Jaskier tracked the movement in the image on screen, bouncing up and down a couple times to make sure that his face wouldn’t be visible even if he leaned forward. It wasn’t, and Jaskier reached over and hit the ‘record’ button. 

Jaskier flashed the camera a smile, just the bottom third of his face visible on the screen. Keeping his nose and eyes out of the frame had gotten easier with time, but even now, he still worried enough that he constantly checked and rechecked to make sure he wasn’t showing more than he wanted to. 

“Hello, my darling, I’ve got something special planned for you, hmm?” Jaskier’s voice was a purr and he ran a hand down his chest, flicking a nipple and gasping. “I asked you what you wanted to see me do and you had so many great ideas, really, I’ll be thinking about doing all of them for you soon.” His hand sunk lower towards his stomach, teasing at the laced edge of the panties. “But you said you  _ really _ wanted to see me in something pretty, and I couldn’t say no to that. I went out and bought these just for you; I hoped you’d like them.” 

Jaskier shifted on the bed to better show off the panties covering him, his hand rubbing over the bulge in the front. He gasped again, louder this time, as he palmed himself and threw his head back, arching into the touch. 

“Oh, gods, fuck. I need you, darling, can’t you see what you do to me?” People enjoyed it when he talked to the camera like that, like he was speaking to them, so Jaskier usually played it up. A hardship it was not, to pretend that he really had someone in particular on the other end of the camera - someone who he wanted just as much as they wanted him. The image of Geralt’s face flashed into his head and Jaskier bit his lip, knowing it was a bad idea to imagine the man watching this, watching him, but goddamn was it a hot mental image. 

“Oh,  _ mmh- _ ” In a fluid motion Jaskier shifted on the bed, turning to show off his ass, and rubbed a hand over the curve of it. Like this, with his expression facing away, he was less nervous about accidentally dipping too far down in frame and he groaned louder, spreading his legs as he first grabbed a handful of his own flesh, kneading, and then ran nimble fingers over his hole through the lace. The sensation was different than when he fingered himself and he groaned louder, doing it once more. 

“Oh that’s – fuck, I need - need you inside me. Want you, need you.” Arching back into the touch of his own hands, Jaskier whined low in his throat, sitting up so he was on his knees facing away from the camera, panties and fishnets still visible. “God, I keep thinking about you, how if you were here you’d be so good to me, open me up and just push these to the side, not even bothering to take them off.” As he spoke Jaskier did exactly that, pushing the thin strip of fabric covering his hole to the side and rubbing the pad of one finger against himself harder. 

The image of Geralt came into his head once more, unbidden. Jaskier saw the man finding him like this,  _ seeing _ him like this, and just  taking him, pushing him down against the bed and pushing what was no doubt a thick, lovely cock inside of him so deep that Jaskier choked on it. Without meaning to, Jaskier moaned louder, panting now. He wasn’t up to teasing himself any further and so he leaned over, grabbing the lube and his favourite toy from the nightstand. 

Dribbling lube over the fingers of one hand, Jaskier half turned back to the camera, giving the audience a teasing smile even as he reached behind himself to start fingering himself open. “I wish you were here, darling, I know how you’d take care of me. But alas, I’ll have to settle for knowing you know what you do to me, knowing you’re watching this and thinking of me.” The camera got one more grin before Jaskier faced away again, focusing on fingering himself. He cocked his hips up so that the camera would get a good angle while he did it, moaning and whimpering until he was finally three fingers deep and stretched enough to take the toy without issue. 

Pulling his fingers out left Jaskier open and aching for more. He reached for the toy with his other hand, pouring more lube over it and positioning it at his entrance swiftly. He didn’t tease any longer and instead sank down onto it, one hand holding the toy steady and the other gripping his opposite ass cheek, spreading himself so the audience could see him taking every inch. The panties were easily pulled to the side and when Jaskier finally had all of the toy inside of himself, he stopped moving with a groan, panting at the stretch and the fullness. 

“Fuck, that feels so  _ good _ .” His voice was rough and needy and Jaskier didn’t try to hide it, instead projecting a little more, making sure his words were audible, even with the slight cock-drunk slur to them. “Am I pretty like this? I think you’d think I’m pretty like this, wearing these for you, sitting myself down on your cock, taking you so well.” He shifted his hips up an inch and then back down, setting a slow and easy pace. “I want to be pretty for you, wear clothes you like, let you dress me up just to rip them off me.” 

He didn’t usually talk quite this much, but Jaskier still couldn’t shake the idea of Geralt watching this, knowing his  _ voice _ and picturing his face, touching himself to the idea of Jaskier all dolled up for him. The lace keeping his cock trapped against his stomach, silky as it rubbed against him with not nearly enough pressure, was also driving him wild. With great effort, Jaskier managed to keep his hands off his own cock. 

Getting louder, he worked himself up and down on the toy, fucking it deeper inside himself. He was getting close to coming but he tried to drag it out, tried to make it good; he kept seeing Geralt behind his closed eyes and the idea of the seemingly stony man fucking him, losing control as he pushed himself into Jaskier’s body, was making it really hard to keep himself even partially composed. 

It was only another minute or two before Jaskier came with a shout, bearing down hard on the toy and coming without either hand on his cock. Once he was finished, he pulled off the toy with a slick noise and tossed it to the side before flipping back around to face the camera, his heaving chest and the growing wet spot on the front of his panties showing just how much he’d enjoyed it. Jaskier brought a hand up and swiped it through the mess, gathering a drop of cum on one finger and licking it off before grinning at the camera once more. 

“Fuck, that was nice. I like wearing these,” Jaskier gestured at the now messy panties with one hand. “I like being so pretty for you, and I really hope you liked it as well.” He blew a kiss into the camera, one of the signature moves he did at the end of his videos, and stood to turn the recording off. Once it was, Jaskier flopped back down on the bed much less gracelessly, boneless and tired. He pulled the panties down his legs and winced as he felt the cooling sticky mess against his skin. Making videos was great and he loved it but they were also just so fucking  _ draining _ to do, having to be so put together (or taken apart, as the case may be) for the entire length of it. 

Once Jaskier had a bit of a nap and managed to drag himself out of bed (he wasn’t about to go to sleep, it was barely past five), he started making himself dinner. As he waited for his pasta to be done he retrieved the laptop and started editing – he had grading to do and wasn’t about to actually do it as long as he could put it off instead. 

The video editing needed was relatively light since he hadn’t done anything that needed cutting together or anything like that, and there were only a couple instances where his face dipped low enough to be worrying. It was an easy enough fix to crop it out and Jaskier finished by adding the filters he usually used, ones that made the video contrast higher and made his skin look nicer than it actually was. 

He was done editing shortly after he finished eating, and he set up the video to post the next afternoon, just early enough that people might see the notification before leaving work so they’d be thinking about him on the way home and hungry to watch by the time they got back. That was usually the time that worked best, he’d found. 

Editing done and food consumed, Jaskier finally turned towards his grading with a sigh. He’d assigned an essay over the weekend (a short one, even, it shouldn’t have been challenging) and he was already dreading what his kids had managed to come up with given the glance he gave the stack when he collected them. 

The next day Jaskier had almost forgotten about the video, since he handed both the essays and a quiz back to one of his classes, giving all of them a rather disappointed sigh as he did. He knew the kids were trying, but there was a difference between giving him an answer to a question about what happened in the book and copying large chunks verbatim from Wikipedia. Luckily it was his last class of the day so he was able to let the kids that had questions stay after the bell. He dismissed the rest with a reminder that if they rewrote their essays he’d give them up to half the points he took off. 

The few kids that had questions managed to get them out relatively quickly, mostly because they didn’t want to miss their busses, but Jaskier still ended up sitting in the classroom for a half hour after the last bell rang, going over the quiz and trying to see where he’d given them unanswerable questions. The answer was that he hadn’t, of course; they were just snot nosed little brats and Jaskier hated how much he still wanted them to succeed. 

He huffed and put the quizzes left behind (either because he had accepted an argument for why an answer was right and needed to change their grade in his gradebook, or because the students weren’t in class) back into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. 

Getting home took longer than it usually did because they were doing construction on one of the roads outside the middle school (truly, Jaskier suspected that they planned for the construction to start every day right after classes got out, so as to cause the most annoyance), but he eventually made it home, only a little annoyed at having been delayed. 

When he pulled his phone out, Jaskier realized he hadn’t actually checked it since lunch and he grinned when he saw the new notifications, most of which were people telling him just how much they’d liked the new video. He flipped through them idly on his way to put his bag by the kitchen table and one caught his eye. It was, of course, a new message from Wolfie. 

_ From BitterWolf: Those panties looked great on you. If it’s not too much trouble, could you wear them for me tonight?  _

Jaskier smiled softly down at his phone as he read the message, glad that Wolfie had liked the way he looked in them. He was halfway through typing out a reply in the affirmative when he remembered that they were still covered in cum and sitting at the top of his hamper where he’d thrown them. Like a shot Jaskier was across his apartment, digging through the laundry basket. He found them easily enough and groaned when they were, in fact, dirty enough to need a wash before he wore them for an audience. 

Looking back at his phone, Jaskier groaned again and tossed the underwear back into the hamper. He eyed the hamper for a moment before deciding that it was full enough to not feel guilty wasting water and he grabbed the whole thing, hauling it to the washer. Once he’d dumped all the clothes in and pressed ‘start’, Jaskier returned to his room and fished his phone out from the tangle of bedcovers he tossed it into. 

_ From Dandelion: I would love to wear them for you! I will say that I hadn’t done laundry yet so it’ll be about two hours before we can do the private show, if you want me to wear them, or if you just want to do it now I can wear something else.  _

He hit send before he could rethink the message. It wasn’t sexy or inviting to admit to having to do laundry but it was the truth and he thought that Wolfie wouldn’t care one way or the other. 

The reply message came after another minute and Jaskier grinned, happy that the other man was so eager to hear from him. 

_ From BitterWolf: I don’t mind waiting, you looked great in them. If you’ve got other plans, though I wouldn’t want to keep you from them. _

_ From Dandelion: Nope, no other exciting plans tonight, I’m all yours.  _

Jaskier was grinning as he sent the message and he pocketed his phone. He knew that the giddy sort of feeling he had in the pit of his stomach would likely evaporate as soon as he got on the video call with Wolfie, since seeing the man in all of his (assumed) pudgy, sweaty glory would be nothing like the kind of body Jaskier imagined him having. If Wolfie happened to look surprisingly like Geralt in Jaskier’s head, well, that was nobody’s business but his own. 

The two hours it took for the laundry to finish dragged on and Jaskier found himself checking the machines every five minutes or so, not trusting himself to hear when it beeped. He spent the time in between pacing from one end of his living room to the other, the space not large enough to let him really pace out the nerves building in his chest, and yet he found he didn’t want to go outside to pace. 

When there was twenty minutes left on the dryer timer, Jaskier groaned and pulled out his phone again, trying to distract himself. He’d tried grading after he put the washing in, but apart from inputting the changed grades in his gradebook he didn’t have the focus to be able to do any other marking. 

His phone let him know that he had no further messages from Wolfie, which made him frown. Jaskier wasn’t always self-conscious, but sometimes double messaging or not getting a reply before he had to send another message, even an innocent one, set his teeth on edge in a way that he couldn’t explain. The feeling was just too needy, too open for him to really be comfortable with. Unfortunately, he also knew he needed a little more to work with than ‘roleplaying’ if he wanted to be prepared, so he typed out a new message, reworded it, changed the punctuation, and then finally hit send before he could fiddle any longer. 

_ From Dandelion: So you’d said you wanted to do some roleplay tonight, what were you thinking? I should be ready to go in about half an hour.  _

As Jaskier reread the message, he groaned, worried he sounded too much like he was anxious about the private show (he was, but he wasn’t about to let Wolfie know that) and that he wanted to get it done as soon as possible. He was looking forward to it, truly, but Jaskier hated the sensation of not quite knowing what was going to happen. 

Luckily for him, Wolfie seemed to have no compunctions about how long it took him to respond and Jaskier had a reply in under two minutes. 

_ From BitterWolf: If I say anything that you don’t want to do, please don’t feel like you have to. But I was thinking it might be fun to play that instead of deleting your picture I was holding it over your head, making you perform for me. I’m not, I promise, but it’s kind of a hot image.  _

Jaskier’s knees felt weak. Somehow Wolfie had reached into his head and plucked out the fantasy that had been floating behind Jaskier’s eyelids since Geralt confronted him on parent teacher night the week before. Someone who knew his secret, someone who  _ wanted _ him, controlled him, and he was just forced to go along with it. 

He stuck a knuckle into his mouth and bit down, willing himself not to get hard. He still had a freaking half hour before he would be ready and spending that half hour horny and unable to do anything about it sounded like torture. Admittedly good torture, but still. 

When his phone buzzed again, Jaskier looked down in surprise, not expecting another message. But there was a new one, another from Wolfie, and he quickly flicked it open. 

_ From BitterWolf: I’d completely understand if you didn’t want to, though, I can see how it would feel like way too much, given the circumstances. I promise I’ll be just fine if you say no.  _

Nearly dropping the phone because his hands were shaking, Jaskier typed back a response, biting his lip. Once he hit send, he threw his phone in the direction of the couch. 

_ From Dandelion: No! I mean, I like it. I’m not at all against the idea, it sounds like fun. Do you want to start whenever we get the videochat up, or talk about it beforehand? _

Almost as soon as his phone hit the couch, Jaskier was scrambling after it, unable to wait to see the response. Wolfie didn’t keep him waiting, though, and by the time he got to it he already had a new message. 

_ From BitterWolf: I’m good with either, the only thing I’d need to talk about beforehand is limits and stuff like that, but we can do that over text just as easily. Anything you don’t want me to say? Actual threats, demeaning language, comments on your body? Just let me know.  _

It was a sweet sentiment and Jaskier actually took a moment to think about it instead of blindly agreeing like he would have with someone who’d paid him to do it. He knew Wolfie was a good guy and would respect any boundaries he set, so he took the time to think it over, worrying at the question like a loose tooth. Nothing came immediately to mind, since Jaskier wasn’t really the type to be too upset (plus, well, a little demeaning language never failed to get him going) at whatever was said across a screen in the heat of the moment. 

_ From Dandelion: I can’t think of anything off the top of my head, any of what you listed should be fine, but we can do a stoplight system? If you say something I’m uncomfortable with I’ll say ‘yellow’ and if I need to stop for any reason I’ll say ‘red’. Obviously the same goes for you as well, if you feel uncomfortable with anything I say, please tell me. Do you have any limits I need to know about? _

As he finished typing the message, Jaskier heard the click of his dryer finally finishing and shot up from where he’d been perched on the arm of the couch. He pulled the clothes out and dumped them back into his laundry bin, hauling the whole thing back to his bedroom. He shoved the bin in its usual place (out of sight of the camera) before digging through it. 

The panties were at the bottom (of course) and he ended dumping about a third of the clothes out onto the floor before finally finding them. With an eye towards the discarded but clean clothes, Jaskier shook his head and decided to deal with them later, kicking them to the side and opening his laptop. 

With shaking fingers, Jaskier started up skype and opened another window to see if Wolfie had messaged him back. Skype always took forever to boot up (Jaskier absolutely refused to have it open on startup, he wasn’t a  _ heathen _ ) and so Jaskier opened another window to see if Wolfie had messaged him back. 

_ From BitterWolf: I like the stoplights, I can’t think of any hard limits I have other than like, the ones I’d assume are pretty regular, no vomit or piss or children, but other than that I should be fine.  _

_ From BitterWolf: Oh and I wanted to ask, I know it’s probably over the line so feel free to say no but I was wondering if you’d let me see your face when you come?  _

Jaskier felt a blush coming to his cheeks and he squirmed where he sat, biting his lip. It wasn’t like the man hadn’t  _ already _ seen his face, so there shouldn’t be any harm in the request since he’d already been pretty good about it, but well. Jaskier wasn’t used to showing his face, wasn’t used to people seeing  _ him _ come. 

He chewed on his lip some more as he finally got skype up and then logged out of his usual account, switching over the one he used for stuff like this – it wasn’t linked to anything else with his name on it as he’d made it specifically for this purpose. He still hadn’t thought of a response by the time he’d done all the fucking around he could imagine to stall for more time to think, so eventually he sighed and decided to wing it. 

_ From Dandelion: I’m not entirely sure if I’m comfortable with that, but it’s not a no? Would you be alright if I just kind of play it by ear? _

_ From BitterWolf: That’s absolutely fine, I might ask you to do it while we’re talking, but please feel free to tell me that you don’t want to if you don’t. Is that acceptable? _

Jaskier sent him a quick message in the affirmative and then sent another message with his skype account to set up the video call. What he’d come to expect from these sorts of things was that Wolfie would already be touching himself by the time they got the call up. That’s how it usually went and Jaskier mostly stopped being surprised by sudden dick. To his pleasant surprise, however, when the video finally synced, he was faced instead with a shot of a man’s stomach and thighs, pants still on. He hadn’t really expected to see Wolfie’s face, but from what he could see the man looked pretty cut, actually, built in a way that had Jaskier’s mouth watering. 

“You hear me?” Wolfie’s voice came through his speakers a little tinny and odd-sounding, but Jaskier’s internet wasn’t the best, so he figured it was mostly the connection. The words were clear enough to make out, though, and that was all that mattered. 

“Y-Yes, I can hear you.” Jaskier shifted himself into position, wearing only the panties as he sat down in frame. He checked the view of his own feed and found that while his face was mostly cut off, the rest of his body was visible and it looked good. 

“‘Yes I can hear you’...what?” The man’s voice was rough and Jaskier gulped, the veiled threat going straight to his cock. 

“Yes, I can hear you. Sir.” 

What he could only assume was Wolfie’s hand appeared in the frame, rubbing along his thigh. “Good boy.” Jaskier shivered again. “Now, you know why you’re doing this for me?” 

Jaskier nodded back at him and then realized the nod might not have been visible because of the camera angle. “Yes, yes I know why.” Wolfie was silent and Jaskier continued when he realized the man was waiting for him to say something else. “Y-You’re going to tell everyone who I am if I don’t.” 

Wolfie growled, living up to his name, and Jaskier’s cock jumped in the confines of the panties. “Glad we’ve got that straight.” Wolfie shifted in the chair and the shirt he was wearing was pulled up and out of sight, revealing some of the most toned abs Jaskier had ever seen in person (or as in person as a video call could be, anyway). His mouth went dry and he ran his tongue along his lips. Wolfie leaned back a little once he dropped the shirt to the side and placed a hand over the growing bulge in the front of his jeans. “Now, slut, what exactly are you going to do for me, hmm? What do you think you’ve got to offer to make it worth it to me?” 

The commanding tone was  _ really _ doing it for Jaskier and he inhaled sharply, digging his fingers into his knees to keep from palming himself. He got the feeling that touching without permission would only lead to a reprimand. “Anything you want, sir. I’m yours.” 

It should have sounded over the top but instead it felt right. The man was  _ really _ fucking hot - to the point where Jaskier wasn’t sure that they hadn’t mixed up their roles, since this man was clearly the one meant to be performing on camera. 

Wolfie popped the button of his jeans, sliding a hand inside with a groan. “You’ve got that right. You’re  _ mine _ , Dandelion.” Jaskier got the feeling that if he could see the other man’s face, he’d be wearing a wicked smirk. “And since you can’t come here and service me personally, you’re going to put on a show. Get me off, make it good and I might just let you keep your little secret.” 

Jaskier was blushing  _ hard _ now, the pink dusting down his chest and easily visible on the screen. “Y-Yes, of course, Sir.” 

Wolfie chuckled and the sound went right to Jaskier’s cock, making it twitch desperately against the lace of his panties. When Jaskier ran a hand up his own chest before settling it against his cock and rutting into the feeling, Wolfie made another growly noise that stopped Jaskier in his tracks. “Nuh-uh, did I say you could do that?” Jaskier shook his head no and removed his hand with a whimper. “You don’t get to touch yourself, Dandelion, not until you’ve made me come. Got it?” Jaskier nodded his head. “Good. Now, do you have toys you can use?” Another nod of Jaskier’s head. “Go get one. Biggest you’ve got.” 

Jaskier gulped but nodded again and stood to retrieve the toy. He had plenty of them, by virtue of his second job, and he rifled through the drawer he kept them in, taking his time making a decision. His biggest one was probably either a teal dildo with a suction cup that allowed you to ride it, or a purple vibrator that never failed to make Jaskier’s legs stop working. Jaskier went with the purple, determined to put on a show. 

When he resettled himself on the bed, he noted that Wolfie had finally tugged his pants down and was rubbing his hand over the front of his boxer-briefs; the bulge that was visible was not insubstantial. Jasker sat back on the bed and held up the vibrator for Wolfie’s approval. 

Wolfie made a noise that Jaskier decided to take as a good sign. When the man lifted one hand from his own dick and pointed at the camera, Jaskier froze. “Down. I want you on your knees, bent over like the slut you are, facing the camera. Your face goes against the bed.” 

Jaskier supposed this was what Wolfie meant when he said he might ask Jaskier to show his face, since if he was facing the camera like that, part of his face would be more visible than he usually liked. But it was more privacy than he’d expected and he, for whatever reason, trusted the man a fair bit. Plus, the image was bloody fucking hot and Jaskier  _ wanted _ to do it. 

He groaned and nodded, moving back on his knees until he could drop to his elbows, his face still mostly above the top of the frame. Jaskier paused there, hesitating, and Wolfie didn’t order him down immediately. Instead the man stuck his thumbs into his underwear and tugged it down, finally freeing his erection. It was  _ massive _ . 

Licking his lips, Jaskier struggled to hold himself up by the elbows as his arms went weak at the sight. Wolfie seemed not to notice Jaskier’s struggles and he just shifted on the chair, leaning back and wrapping one hand lazily around his cock. His fingers almost didn’t touch. 

“You’ve got lube?” Wolfie said. Jaskier nodded. “Good. Get it.” It was close and Jaskier didn’t have to move from his position to reach it, using one hand to swipe the bottle off the nightstand. “Alright, start working yourself open. Go faster than you normally would – not enough to hurt, but I want you to feel the stretch, feel what it’d be like if I was there and opening you up, unable to wait to get inside of you.” 

The noise Jaskier let out at that was indecent and his elbows finally gave out, his shoulders flopping down against the covers. Jaskier groaned again against the sheets and shifted to see the camera with his head turned so he could breathe. Fumbling with the lube he managed to coat the fingers of one hand and reached behind himself eagerly. 

It wasn’t lost on him that like this, Wolfie wasn’t seeing much of the actual action. He could see most of Jaskier’s body in frame, of course, but the angle was wrong for him to actually see Jaskier opening himself up. What he wanted was a good look at Jaskier’s reactions to him, and to make sure the smaller man could see what he was doing as well. 

Adding one finger and then a second quickly, Jaskier didn’t muffle his pleasure, gasping and whining as he stretched himself. When he added a third finger, he moaned, his other hand fisting in the bedcovers to try to ground himself. 

“Fuck, I’m - I’m ready, I’m ready, please sir, please can I have your cock?” Jaskier’s surprise at the words coming out of his own mouth was luckily smothered by the covers he had his face pressed against, and his hips swiveled in small, jerky movements as he tried to fuck himself harder against his fingers. “I want it, fuck, I need it, don’t tease like this, please sir–” 

Wolfie groaned then, sounding wrecked, and Jaskier took some pleasure that he’d reduced the man to that. He himself had already been reduced to a begging pile of mush, of course, but Jaskier chose to ignore that fact. 

When his eyes flicked back up to the screen, he saw that Wolfie was jerking himself off, going faster now. His stomach was moving like he was breathing heavier, although Jaskier couldn’t hear it through the iffy connection. 

“Fuck, Dandelion, that’s so fucking hot. Go ahead, you can use your toy now babe, gonna fuck yourself good for me, yeah?” Wolfie said. Jaskier made a broken noise and nodded his head, reaching blindly for the toy. He found it in the pile of sheets and quickly slicked it before pressing it to his entrance, rubbing the head against himself in a tease. 

Slowly, Jaskier pushed the toy inside of himself, panting hard as the stretch burned, the pain mixing with the pleasure and making it feel like his body was on fire, sparks shooting up and down his spine. “Oh fuck, you feel so good, I can’t – I need you–” 

Wolfie growled again, a possessive sound, and Jaskier sobbed, finally thrusting the toy the rest of the way in and arching his back as it slid home. Instead of starting to fuck himself with it, though, he gripped the base tightly, using his thumb to feel for the switch. When he found it, Jaskier only hesitated for a second, his eyes shooting up to the screen, and he saw that Wolfie had one hand fisting his cock tightly, the other gripping the edge of the chair so hard that his knuckles were white. It seemed Jaskier wasn’t the only one who was affected by this, at least, and he took a deep breath before flicking the toy onto the highest setting. 

Jaskier screamed. The sudden sensation was so pleasurable it was just this side of painful, the unrelenting vibrations pressing against his prostate making him buck his hips back, needing more. He couldn’t even spare a glance at whatever Wolfie was doing on the other side of the screen. Jaskier just needed  _ more _ and he gripped the toy tightly and set a brutal pace, fucking himself with rough abandon. 

“Oh fuck, Dandelion.” Wolfie’s voice, coming from the laptop, was wrecked and when Jaskier managed to open his eyes, he found the image of Wolfie spilling white ropes of cum across his stomach and hands, his hips lifting up from the chair as he came. “Shit, you’re being so good for me, fucking yourself like that.” 

With another sob, Jaskier screwed his eyes shut and pressed his face back against the covers, the man’s attention as Jaskier fucked himself almost too much to bear. 

“Fuck, Wolf, I need – please, can I – can–” Jaskier was babbling and he wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, he just knew that he was so worked up, he needed Wolfie to tell him what to do, take care of him. 

Wolfie growled again and Jaskier didn’t look up to see the video feed but he heard the man’s next words clear as day. “Yes, you can. Come for me Jaskier. Now.” 

Jaskier did just that, lurching forward with a cry and coming  _ hard _ . He barely managed to keep hold of the toy he was fucking himself with, driving it harder against his prostate and causing his vision to white out completely. 

Even as he came, Jaskier's knees wobbled under him and he collapsed down onto the bed, unable to hold himself even partially upright. The orgasm seemed to last forever, pulses of hot white pleasure throbbing through his body as his hips thrust weakly against the bedcovers. When Jaskier finally regained some semblance of control, he groaned and managed to move one arm up to flick the vibrator off and pull it out before the overstimulation became overwhelming. 

Jaskier lay face down against the bed for long seconds, unable to move any further and still trembling from the force of his orgasm. As he lay there, his mind slowly came back online. 

The last words out of Wolfie's mouth came back to him abruptly and Jaskier's heart skipped a beat as he realized what the other man had said.  _ Come for me, Jaskier. _ Jaskier hadn't told the man his name. He'd shown his face but hadn't wanted to give the man any more incriminating evidence. And yet, somehow Wolfie knew his name, despite the promise he'd made that he didn't save the picture Jaskier sent him, that he wouldn't make any efforts to find out Jaskier's identity. 

Jerking his head up to look at the video still up on his laptop, Jaskier noted that Wolfie was still breathing heavily, leaning back in his chair, his cock still half-hard against his cum-covered stomach. Jaskier looked directly into the camera, not bothering to hide his face and instead staring it down with a frown. 

"What did you call me?" Jaskier said. He watched as onscreen Wolfie visibly tensed up, one hand clenching tight before relaxing again. 

"I - I called you Dandelion." His voice didn't sound very sure, however, and Jaskier shook his head, still staring down the camera. 

"No, you didn't. You called me  _ Jaskier _ ." 

Wolfie breathed out harshly, the noise audible even though the iffy connection. "I – wait, alright, I can explain–" 

Jaskier was already shaking his head, shaking with what was either rage or fear, he wasn't sure which. "No, no you can't. I  _ trusted _ you! I made a mistake and you were  _ so nice _ about it, you promised that you wouldn't – but you... and I - I can't believe you." He was really worked up now and to his horror, Jaskier felt tears gathering in his eyes. "I should have fucking known better than to believe you. Fuck, I'm such an idiot. Were you planning on blackmailing me for real after this? Holding it over my head?" 

Wolfie made a noise of hurt surprise and jerked forward on his chair. "No! I couldn't, I would never–" 

Jaskier cut him off before he could get any further. "Oh, and I'm just supposed to  _ believe you _ now? After you already lied about everything else? No, absolutely not." He grit his teeth, trying to keep from bursting into tears as he ranted. "You might think of me as some stupid camboy who you can toy around with like this, but you're wrong. If you're going to tell anyone who I am out what I do, just do it, I'm not dealing with this. I'm not letting you do whatever it was that you were planning." He sucked in a deep breath. "Goodbye, Wolf." 

Without giving the other man a chance to respond, Jaskier reached out and slammed the laptop closed. The noise it made had him wincing, but Jaskier just glared at the stupid thing, scared and angry and hurt. 

When he shifted on the bed, feeling his cum sticking his skin to the covers under his stomach, Jaskier winced again and pried himself up, looking down at the mess with no small amount of disgust. 

"Stupid fucking – you're an idiot, Jaskier, for thinking that you could  _ ever _ trust any of them not to take advantage of you. Fuck!" He slammed his palms down on the bed with a shout, not caring if he annoyed his neighbors. 

The post-orgasm haze was almost gone and the adrenaline rush he'd gotten at the realization that Wolfie had played him was wearing off, and Jaskier felt himself starting to shake, the stress and the fear leaking in around the edges of his anger. 

Somehow, Jaskier managed to drag himself up and swipe a handful of tissues from the nightstand to wipe off as much of his cum as he could. He didn't get all of it and he'd be uncomfortable when it dried but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Jaskier collapsed back against his pillows, kicking the soiled part of the blanket to the edge of the bed and grabbing the clean half to cover himself up with. It was only when Jaskier was cocooned against his pillows that he let the tears spill over, clutching the pillows tightly to his body as he did. 

He wasn't sure how long he cried for, but when he finally managed to get the chest wracking sobs under control, Jaskier became aware of a buzzing by his foot. Some half-hearted feeling around with his toes led to Jaskier realizing that the buzzing was coming from his phone, which let him know that he had multiple messages from Wolfie. Instead of looking at them, Jaskier turned his phone off before throwing it to the side. 

He lay in bed for a while longer, wallowing. Jaskier had always been prone to the dramatic, but he felt justified this time. If he’d been willing to listen to the man and possibly do whatever he said, he’d have gotten to keep his job, but it seemed inevitable that if this many people were learning what he did on the side his secret would be out before too much longer. 

When evening truly fell Jaskier finally dragged himself out of bed to make food, his stomach angry at him for waiting so long. As he cooked he thought over his options, wondering what he could do. Wolfie had seemed like a nice guy and he hadn’t said anything directly about outing Jaskier (aside from the roleplay, which, Jaskier really fucking hoped was  _ only  _ roleplay for the other man, although he wasn’t sure), so there was a chance he wouldn’t be too upset by Jaskier’s actions; going forward with that assumption, however, wouldn’t be the smartest of plans. 

The idea of job hunting after being fired from teaching for being a porn creator on the side sounded terrible and Jaskier wasn’t looking forward to hearing from the school about it. With a sigh, he retrieved his phone from where it still lay in his room at the foot of his bed. 

When he powered it back on it took a few seconds for notifications to come flooding back in and Jaskier quickly navigated to twitter and 4myfans, turning off all push notifications. He pulled up his school email account and sent off a quick message to the principal, letting him know that he had an unforeseen family emergency pop up and he would be out both thursday and friday. Without bothering to look at the rest of his emails or any other of his notifications, Jaskier shut the phone off once his email was sent, throwing it in the general direction of his couch. If nothing else, he had a few days to wallow in his anxiety and he’d be able to figure something out by the end of the weekend. Hopefully. 

The next couple days passed in a haze for Jaskier – he spent most of his time watching tv, reading actual books, and sleeping. He kept his phone off aside from one more brief update to his followers, the same excuse he’d used with the school – family emergency, he’d be gone for a little while, not sure how long yet, but he’d let everyone know when he wasn’t dealing with it anymore. It wasn’t smart to take time off from posting, especially now that he might lose his other job, but Jaskier was absolutely not feeling it right now and he knew that if he tried to record anything it would probably end poorly. So he shut off his social media and took a long weekend of resting and aggressively trying not to think about the entire situation. 

The fact that he hadn’t checked his voicemail nor his email wasn’t lost on him, and he knew that there were likely quite a few things that needed rather immediate dealing with; instead he ignored the little voice in the back of his head telling him that he was falling even further behind. If, by some miracle, he wasn’t fired, Jaskier would happily jump on the work that was piling up for him, and if he was, well, it wasn’t his responsibility anymore. 

On Sunday, when Jaskier had just finished fixing himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch (he’d run out of actual things to eat the day before and was dreading going grocery shopping), his doorbell rang. The school knew his address, of course, but he couldn’t believe that someone would come all the way out just to fire him in person, since it would be easier if they waited for the next time he went in to work. 

He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to know who it was. When the bell rang again, this time more forcefully, Jaskier sighed. Clearly, whoever it was wasn’t going away and would continue to ring the bell until he answered. 

To Jaskier’s absolute astonishment, the person waiting at his door was none other than Geralt. Jaskier’s eyes widened as he saw the man standing there, glowering down at the ground. 

“Uh, hello? Geralt? I wasn’t – I didn’t think you knew where I lived.” Jaskier said. He had absolutely no idea why the man would be standing on his doorstep, but he wasn’t about to be rude, so he stepped back further into the hallway. “Come in, please.” 

Geralt grunted and looked up, meeting Jaskier’s eyes for only a second before nodding and looking back at the ground. He shoved his hands into his pockets but did as Jaskier asked, stepping inside and letting Jaskier close the door behind him. 

“Now, I, uh, is this something to do with Ciri? I’ll admit, I was out on Thursday and Friday so if something’s happened, I don’t know that I’m the best person to ask. If you had concerns about her grades, of course, we can discuss but I think she’s been–” 

“It’s not about Ciri.” Geralt said, interrupting Jaskier mid-ramble. His eyebrows furrowed and he glared harder at the ground. “I had to – fuck, I need to tell you something.” 

Jaskier frowned back at him. “Well, alright. I don’t see why you couldn’t have picked up the phone, of course, but sure, that’s - that’s fine.” He started walking back towards the living room. “Come on, we can sit and you can say what you need to.” 

When Geralt said nothing but did follow him, taking a seat opposite Jaskier on his small couch, Jaskier counted it as a win. The man seemed distraught, but when Jaskier reached out to place a hand on his knee he jumped, startled, and looked Jaskier in the eyes. 

Jaskier quickly pulled his hand back, an apology coming to his lips, but before he could speak Geralt started talking. 

“Couldn’t. I tried, uh, to call you. Found your number in the school’s directory, but your phone was off.” His words were stilted and Jaskier blushed, remembering that he had, in fact, turned his phone off. And ignored all other forms of communication, actually, so maybe it wasn’t that much of a surprise that the man had shown up on his doorstep. “Sent a note with Ciri on Friday, but she just said that you’d been out of class.” 

Jaskier opened and closed his mouth, trying to find some explanation that wouldn’t sound like he’d done something incredibly stupid and had been moping about it. When he found no such explanation, he sighed. “Yes, I – I’ve been having a bit of a rough week, some personal things came up. I’m sorry I’ve been out of reach.” 

Geralt shook his head forcefully, looking up and holding Jaskier’s eyes this time. “No, you don’t have to be sorry. I’m – I fucked up. Should have just told you, but I didn’t – I couldn’t–” He cut off abruptly. Fishing a phone out of one pocket, Geralt fiddled with it for a moment before handing it to Jaskier. 

When he took the phone from the other man, Jaskier looked down at it and found that Geralt had opened it up to Jaskier’s 4myfans page. He flushed even harder, faced with the knowledge that Geralt did, in fact, have this information to hold over his head if he wanted. Jaskier barely gave the phone a glance before looking back at the large man. 

“What are you trying to tell me, Geralt? I already knew that you know what I do on the side, we had a lovely chat about it on parent-teacher night where you loomed and nearly gave me a panic attack.” As Jaskier spoke Geralt winced and shook his head again. 

“Yeah, ‘m trying to – I’m sorry, Jaskier. I know that I said I’d–” He huffed again and rolled his eyes, taking the phone back from Jaskier and hitting a button. When he turned it around again, this time he had his private chats open and Jaskier could see the one with him. From BitterWolf. Who was…Geralt. And was sitting in front of him, looking absolutely miserable. 

Jaskier blinked. “W-What? But you’re – what?” He shook his head. “I heard his voice, it was different than yours, you didn’t–” 

Geralt actually gave him a wry smile at that, dipping his head. “I told you, you need a voice modulator. They don’t all make you sound like darth vader, sometimes it’s helpful to change your pitch just a little so you’re unrecognizable.” 

He had all the facts but Jaskier still couldn’t make them fit in any reasonable order. He blinked again and looked back down at the phone. When Geralt made no other movements, Jaskier reached for it, looking at Geralt with a question in his eyes. “Can I?” 

Geralt handed it over easily enough, his fingers loosening his grip on it so Jaskier could look closer. Jaskier took the phone and clicked into the shared message history. There were several unread messages from him to Jaskier, most of them asking for a chance to explain, but as Jaskier scrolled up he saw their chat from a few days before, his offer for a private show. 

When Jaskier looked up again, his eyes meeting Geralt’s again, the man looked resigned. His shoulders were hunched like he expected a blow and when Jaskier opened his mouth to try to say something, only to come up short, Geralt sighed. 

“I should have told you, but you offered, uh, yeah. And I couldn’t turn it down, even though I’d promised myself I was going to stop watching, that it wasn’t – that I shouldn’t have. You’re Ciri’s teacher, it’s not proper for me to – but I still–” 

The pieces clicked all at once and Jaskier understood exactly why Geralt looked so miserable and why he was acting like Jaskier was about to kick him out. 

“You – it was you.” Jaskier said, mostly just saying it out loud to confirm. Geralt nodded at him. “And you...knew my name because I told you, not because of any internet stalking.” Another nod. Jaskier wasn’t sure how Geralt had expected him to take this, but he was confident he was defying the man’s expectations when he threw his arms around Geralt’s shoulders, holding tight. “Oh, thank fuck.” 

Caught in Jaskier’s arms, Geralt tensed notably, going rigid as Jaskier hugged him. When he didn’t stop being a tense brick wall as Jaskier hugged him, Jaskier pulled back, looking the other man in the eyes. 

“Are you – did I misunderstand?” Jaskier said, suddenly nervous again. 

As Geralt looked back at Jaskier, his brow furrowed. “I…don’t know. As far as I know, I’m the only person who knows who you are, at any rate, unless you’ve been sending pictures of your face to other people.” A frown marred his face as Jaskier inspected him. “I’m not – I’m sorry, for invading your privacy like that, and I just - I just wanted you to know that I’m not going to tell anyone. You don’t have to – I’m not asking you to do anything, in return, I just – I need you to know that I won’t tell.” 

Jaskier bit his lip, looking cautiously at the stoic man. “But you’re – you liked it, right? What…what happened? At least, the first part?” 

Meeting his eyes, Geralt gave Jaskier a confused look but nodded back at him. “Yes. But you didn’t – I hid who I was, I wasn’t going to tell you at all. I don’t – you should be upset.” 

Rolling his eyes, Jaskier leaned forward again, inserting himself in Geralt’s personal space and making the man tense up again (not that he’d ever really  _ untensed _ , per se, but he got noticeably tenser now). “Geralt. You.” He poked the man in the chest. “Are a very attractive man who I’ve just found out isn’t stalking me, at least, not really, and is also  _ very _ interested in having sex with me, at least as far as the online variety goes. And you’re not going to tell anyone about my second job, because you feel very guilty, since you feel like you invaded my privacy by taking me up on the offer I made you without telling me who you were.” 

He got a nod, albeit a very confused one. Geralt opened his mouth to say something and Jaskier pressed a finger over his lips. “Nuh-uh, hold on. As I was saying, you’ve just explained to me that literally all of the problems that I have been freaking out about for four days are pretty much gone, and, of course, only if you’re willing to help me, that I have someone available to help me figure out how to modulate my voice so I don’t run into this problem again.” Jaskier cupped Geralt’s cheeks, forcing the other man to look into his eyes. “And you thought I would be upset?” 

Geralt tried to look away, but Jaskier held his face still, staring the other man down. Eventually Geralt shifted uncomfortably and nodded back at Jaskier. “I – yes, I can help you with the audio stuff if you want. But I thought – why aren’t you upset that I didn’t tell you? I let you–” He cut off and sighed, shaking his head. “I practically coerced you into it, and you didn’t even know – I didn’t tell you–” 

Since Geralt seemed so insistent on being grumpy about the whole thing, Jaskier rolled his eyes and used the grip he had on Geralt’s face to tug him closer, pulling him towards Jaskier’s face until their lips were barely brushing against each other. “Geralt, I’m going to kiss you now.” Jaskier looked into Geralt’s eyes, his breath ghosting over Geralt’s lips as he spoke. “Unless I’ve misread the fact that you seem to be interested in me, that is. Have I misread it?” 

“No.” The word was soft, the sound barely brushing Jaskier’s skin, but he heard it all the same. He felt Geralt’s tongue move to wet his lips. One second they were paused like that, frozen, and the next they were kissing desperately, one of Jaskier’s hands moving to anchor itself in Geralt’s hair, holding the larger man against him. 

Geralt made a needy noise and raised his hands, hovering them over Jaskier’s back for a moment before Jaskier used his free hand to drag Geralt’s hands against his skin, pushing so the other man gripped him tight. Groaning against his mouth, Geralt needed no more encouragement and he wrapped strong arms around Jaskier’s chest, pulling so they were pressed together with Jaskier straddling him. 

Jaskier ground down against Geralt’s lap, drawing out another moan from the larger man as their erections rubbed against each other through their clothes. When Geralt’s hands dropped lower, sliding down to grab two handfuls of Jaskier’s ass and kneading it, Jaskier gasped, breaking the kiss as he arched his back, feeling the sensation throughout his whole body. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , Geralt, c’mon, please – you’re going to fuck me, yeah? I need it, I really do–” Jaskier’s voice already sounded wrecked and he took some solace in the fact that the whimper that Geralt let out sounded just as needy as he felt, the larger man ducking his head in order to press a hot line of kisses against the skin of Jaskier’s throat. Throwing his head back, Jaskier shifted in order to give Geralt better access and was rewarded when Geralt growled, sucking a mean bruise into the soft skin of Jaskier’s neck. 

“Yeah. Gonna – gotta fuck you, Jaskier, fuck, been wanting you for  _ years _ , never thought – fuck, you’re just so damn  _ pretty _ –” It was the most words Jaskier thought he’d heard Geralt say in one go and he clamped down on the smile threatening to break out over his face, not wanting to give the other man the wrong impression. Instead, he ground down against Geralt’s cock once more, pressing their bodies together. “Can we – bed?”

Pleased at having already reduced Geralt to single words, Jaskier nodded at him, leaning in to catch Geralt’s lower lip between his teeth, biting hard. At Geralt’s stunned gasp Jaskier leaned back, grinning down at him. 

“Yes, bed. C’mon.” He made to get off Geralt’s lap so he could stand and lead Geralt in the direction of his bedroom, but Geralt just grunted at him and wrapped his hands tighter around Jaskier’s hips, keeping him in place. Jaskier chuckled and tried to pull away. “Geralt, I – if you want to do this in a bed, you’re going to have to let me get up.” 

Geralt growled again and shook his head, leaning in to kiss Jaskier once more. As they kissed, Jaskier felt Geralt adjusting his grip on Jaskier’s hips. Without warning Geralt gripped Jaskier tightly and stood from the couch, holding the smaller man tightly and letting Jaskier wrap his legs around Geralt’s waist for support. 

The show of strength was unexpected and Jaskier was helpless against the flash of fire that shot up his spine. He leaned forward and tucked his face against Geralt’s neck, breathing heavily. Geralt seemed content to bury his face in Jaskier’s hair, pressing his nose to Jaskier's scalp as he walked the two of them in the vague direction of Jaskier’s bedroom. 

Somehow, Geralt managed to find the bedroom, which Jaskier was surprised by since he’d been absolutely no help. When Geralt finally managed to turn the doorknob and push his way into Jaskier’s bedroom he paused for a moment, looking around. 

Jaskier also looked around the room, flushing red for reasons entirely unrelated to arousal. He’d not been the most on top of cleaning anything for the previous few days and his bed was messy, his clothes still strewn all over the floor. It looked like he’d been moping around for half a week, which is exactly what he’d been doing, but the reminder of how hopeless he’d felt was not the most pleasant. 

Luckily for Jaskier, Geralt didn’t seem to mind the mess and he stepped carefully over the piles of clothes and other stuff on the floor before depositing Jaskier gently onto the bed. Jaskier, who’d expected to be dropped and then pounced on, looked up in confusion as Geralt didn’t join him on the bed immediately. Instead, Geralt hesitated, kneeling down beside the bed so he was eye level with Jaskier. 

“Are you sure? I’m – I promise that I’ll do whatever you need me to do, keep your secret, help you with the voice modification. You don’t have to – you know that I’d help you even if we don’t do this, right?” 

Jaskier’s heart melted a little and he reached up to cup Geralt’s cheek. “Darling, alright, let’s talk about it for a moment. Are you planning on ever actually blackmailing me into doing something I don't want, or telling the school about my secret?" 

Geralt flinched, his eyes going wide. "No! Never." 

Jagged, untrimmed nails caught against Geralt's skin where Jaskier's hand cupped his cheek. The scratch drew Geralt's attention back to Jaskier and he met the smaller man's eyes. "Good. Then I see absolutely no reason why we wouldn't do this, since you want me and I very badly want you. Is that acceptable?" 

Geralt's hair swished over his shoulders as he nodded, holding Jaskier's gaze. Slowly, so as not to startle, Jaskier leaned forward and pressed a firm but chaste kiss against Geralt's lips. When he leaned back, opening his eyes to look at Geralt, he found the other man's gaze hungry and trained on him. 

In an instant Geralt pounced, leaping up from where he knelt on the floor and landing in the bed, his legs straddling Jaskier's hips. Jaskier gaped at the sudden weight on top of him, squirming with pleasure and grinding up against Geralt's bulk. 

"Fuck, Geralt, you're so - and you-" Throwing his head back, Jaskier groaned again when he felt Geralt lean down over him, his hands landing on either side of Jaskier's head and his face quite close to Jaskier's. 

"Yeah? I'm so?" Geralt's tone was teasing and he nosed up the side of Jaskier's throat. "So what, hmm? So yours? So going to fuck you hard enough to make you forget your name?" Jaskier could only whimper in response, all rational thought fleeing him. 

His hands clawed at Geralt's back as he realized they were both still dressed and he huffed with impatience, trying to tug the tight shirt over Geralt's head without drawing away from him. It didn't work and Jaskier was forced to put a few inches of space between their bodies in order to pull the shirt up and over Geralt's head. 

When Geralt was shirtless, Jaskier drew back a little further to look the man over. The video call hadn’t done the man justice and Jaskier gasped as he eyed the hard planes of Geralt’s body as the man’s chest rose up and down with his breathing. 

“Fuck, how are you even real?” Jaskier said, and reached a tentative hand up, resting it against Geralt’s side, running his thumb over the skin of his abs. “Are you absolutely sure that of the two of us, it’s me that does porn?” 

Geralt’s chuckle was low and dangerously amused and he leaned forward once more, swaying further into Jaskier’s space. “Just you, for the moment.” Before Jaskier could respond to the implication of that, the larger man swooped down and kissed him soundly once more, both of his hands coming up to cradle the back of Jaskier’s head. 

Jaskier let himself be kissed, reveling in the feeling of the larger man caging him in with his body, pinning Jaskier to the bed with just his thighs. When they broke apart they were both panting and Geralt growled, his hands leaving Jaskier’s hair and going to the hem of his shirt, tugging it roughly out of place. 

Between the two of them, they managed to get Jaskier out of his shirt. When Jaskier’s hands went to the fly of Geralt’s pants, Geralt stopped him gently, his hands settling over Jaskier and stilling them. 

Jaskier looked up at him, confused, and Geralt just pressed a soft kiss to his nose. “Later. I’d like to make up for the stress I caused you first, if that’s acceptable to you.” Geralt said, his expression unbearably soft as he looked at Jaskier with imploring eyes. 

Helpless to resist such a request, Jaskier nodded and let Geralt shift himself down the bed until he knelt between Jaskier’s spread thighs. Gentle hands stripped Jaskier of his pants and underwear, tugging them down his thighs until he lay naked and spread out before Geralt like a feast. 

Geralt, for his part, seemed perfectly fine to treat Jaskier like exactly that and he leaned down to lick a stripe over the underside of Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier gasped and bucked up against the wet warmth, his hands flying out to either side of his body as he tried to find something to anchor him; he felt like gravity had turned on its head and the only pull in the universe was his body to Geralt’s. 

Chuckling, Geralt gripped Jaskier’s hips and held them down against the bed, his strength letting him keep the other man from moving easily. Groaning again at how easily Geralt was able to hold him down, Jaskier’s eyes rolled back in his head and his hips bucked harder, testing the strength of the man’s grip. Jaskier was held tight and his cock got impossibly harder at the thought. 

“Fuck, fuck, please,  _ please _ –” Jaskier’s voice was breathless and Geralt just grinned at him, clearly enjoying how easily he’d already reduced the smaller man to begging. 

“I’ve been jerking off to the thought doing this to you for  _ years _ .” Geralt’s low rumble was full of dirty promise and Jaskier gasped, arching up against Geralt’s hold. Geralt didn’t seem too annoyed by Jaskier’s constant movement and just pressed Jaskier’s hips harder against the bed. 

When Geralt leaned forward again, Jaskier expected the man to press his mouth to Jaskier’s cock and suck him until he was screaming, but instead, Geralt bypassed his cock altogether, nudging Jaskier’s legs further apart and sinking his teeth into the meat of Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier made a strangled sort of a noise halfway between a gasp and a groan and when Geralt’s tongue darted out to lick a hot stripe up the cleft of his ass, Jaskier’s legs trembled and had he been standing, they would have ceased bearing his weight immediately. 

Showing every sign that he was incredibly enthusiastic about what he was doing, Geralt set to work licking Jaskier open. His tongue was talented and adept and soon Jaskier was mindless with need, his whole body aflame with arousal. He quickly lost the ability to form coherent sentences and was reduced to groaned half-words and garbled pleading. 

Eventually Geralt tilted his head up to look Jaskier in the eyes, his lips and chin slick with saliva. Jaskier moaned at the sight, using one of the legs that had been thrown over Geralt’s shoulder to nudge Geralt’s back, trying to get him to do  _ something _ . 

Geralt grinned at him and licked his lips. “Lube?” he asked, his voice rough. Jaskier nodded and reached blindly towards the bedside table, fumbling for the lube he kept there. After what felt like an eternity his fingers found the bottle and he thrust it in Geralt’s direction. Geralt took it with a smirk and quickly slicked his fingers. 

One finger probed at Jaskier’s entrance and he bucked his hips, pushing back against Geralt’s hand. Geralt rumbled at him, the noise coming from deep in his chest, and Jaskier’s legs fell open wider, encouraging the other man. When Geralt added a second Jaskier gasped, not expecting it quite so soon, but arched into the sensation with a nod to Geralt. 

Working Jaskier open easily with one hand, Geralt pressed a kiss against Jaskier’s hip before leaning forward and pressing soft kisses against the base of Jaskier’s cock. His mouth wasn’t insistent and instead Jaskier got the feeling that the other man was teasing him, pressing feather-light kisses against Jaskier’s skin even as he worked his fingers into Jaskier with ruthless abandon. 

“G-Geralt, fuck, you, you’re teasing,  _ please, _ I need–” Jaskier said. Despite the garbled words Geralt seemed to understand, as he shot Jaskier a wicked grin before finally sucking Jaskier’s cock into his mouth. Geralt was as talented at that as he was at everything else and Jaskier’s hips bucked  _ hard _ . The larger man held him down easily though and Jaskier was forced to take exactly as much as Geralt had to give and then some. 

He wasn’t sure how long it was before Geralt drew back but Jaskier whined his protest when Geralt’s mouth left his skin. He raised his head to see the other man grinning back at him. 

“W-Wha-” Jaskier couldn’t get out much more than the single word and Geralt looked extraordinarily pleased that he’d coaxed Jaskier into such a needy, senseless mess with just his mouth and hands. 

And speaking of hands, Geralt’s hands found Jaskier’s hips and gripped them hard, his knees nudging Jaskier’s legs even further apart. Jaskier, boneless, went where Geralt moved him, all too happy to let the other man do as he pleased. 

The first press of Geralt’s cock against his entrance was warm, warmer than Jaskier expected (it’d been a while since it was him and another person, alright, but he’d been getting on just fine with his toys thank you very much) and so  _ immediate, _ so  _ there _ that Jaskier’s hands flew to Geralt’s (frankly ridiculous) arms, his nails gripping the muscles firmly. 

“This alright?” Geralt’s question was soft and it took Jaskier long moments to realize that the man wanted a response. He blinked slowly at Geralt for another few seconds before finally getting his mouth to work. 

“Yes! Yes, it’s so very very much more than alright, fuck, if you stop now, I’ll...I’ll–” Jaskier wasn’t quite sure what he’d do if Geralt stopped, but his answer satisfied the other man. Geralt gave him a quick nod and reached between their bodies to position himself against Jaskier’s entrance, the push of his cock hot and heavy now, more insistent. 

Jaskier’s hands scrabbled against skin as Geralt pushed into him torturously slow, his movements incremental. When Jaskier tried to bear down, push back, get more of that wonderfully thick cock, Geralt stopped him easily with the hands splayed over his hips. By the time Geralt was finally seated inside him fully Jaskier was close to tears. 

Geralt leaned down and pressed his lips to the skin under Jaskier’s ear, sucking a bruise there. “Ready?” 

“Yes! For fuck’s sake, I’m not made of glass, Geralt, you can–” Jaskier cut off as Geralt’s grip on his hips tightened and he pulled out before slamming back into Jaskier in one fell thrust. It was everything he’d needed it to be and then some and when Geralt set a punishing, brutal pace, Jaskier was unable to do anything but hold on for the ride and hope he didn’t embarrass himself. 

If nothing else, at least, it looked like he wouldn’t be the only one coming embarrassingly early as Geralt panted in his ear and his hands gripped Jaskier’s hips tight enough to leave bruises. Jaskier did his best to meet Geralt thrust for thrust but he was already so fuck drunk and strung out that he could barely hold a coherent thought, let alone a rhythm. Geralt was doing an incredible job on his own, though, so Jaskier didn’t feel too bad about not helping much. 

When Geralt’s thrusts got sloppier, his rhythm stuttering, Jaskier was already dangerously close to the edge. He removed his hands from Geralt’s arms and twined them into his hair instead, tugging him down so Jaskier could kiss him. It wasn’t much more than ragged panting into each other’s mouths but the slight change of angle was all Jaskier needed to tumble over the cliff, the blinding pleasure searing through his body like a brand. 

He barely registered Geralt coming as well, spilling himself into Jaskier with a grunt as his forehead dropped to press against Jaskier’s shoulder. The rocking of their bodies slowed and stopped, Geralt draped heavily over Jaskier’s front with his face mashed against the crook of Jaskier’s neck. 

After a few minutes of laying like that, Jaskier started wiggling underneath the large man. “Geralt, while I’m all for cuddling, I think you might actually be crushing me just a little bit–” 

He heard Geralt grumble something against his skin but shift, moving so he lay behind Jaskier and pulling the smaller man flush to his chest with a sleepy noise. Jaskier couldn’t help smiling at the fact that Geralt was already shaping up to be quite the cuddler, and the hands roaming gently over his chest felt nice as Geralt hummed a happy noise against his shoulder. 

_ Maybe, just maybe, _ Jaskier thought to himself,  _ we might figure this shit out after all _ . 

\-------------

When the camera turned on, it was unfocused, but quickly settled on the shape of a man kneeling on a bed, his face cut off by the frame. He smiled at the camera and licked his lips, running a hand over his chest and skittering over his barely covered erection. 

“Hello, my lovelies, have I got a treat for you.” Jaskier’s newly filtered voice was soft, with an undercurrent of excitement running through it. “Since you were so good and put up with my being spotty with posts a few months back, I thought it was about time to record something new, something that  _ quite  _ a few people have asked for in the past.” 

He gestured offscreen and after a few moments, another man stepped into frame behind him, kneeling on the bed. The cropping of the shot meant that both of their faces weren’t visible aside from their mouths, but the second man had a smug look on his face that wasn’t easily hidden. 

Jaskier turned around to kiss him wetly, the second man’s hands rubbing up Jaskier’s sides with practiced ease. When they broke apart, Jaskier faced the camera once more, a wicked grin on his lips. 

“Instead of my usual, I’ve decided to film myself getting fucked today. Everyone, say hi to Wolfie,” Jaskier paused like he actually expected the person watching the video to say hi and behind him, Geralt snorted, shaking his head. Jaskier ignored him. “And say thank you to him for agreeing to help me with this. Not that it’ll be a hardship for him, of course.” 

At that, Geralt ran out of patience and grunted wordlessly, wrapping large hands around Jaskier’s shoulders and pushing him down so he knelt with his ass in the air, his face pillowed on his arms. As his face dipped below the top edge of the screen, the large blindfold covering his eyes (along with a good portion of his forehead and nose) became obvious and he moaned at the manhandling, going where Geralt put him. 

“Oh, my dear, lovely audience, Wolfie does such a  _ good _ job fucking me, you’ll see. I’m a mite worried that you may start demanding to see him perform instead of me now, since you’re seeing him in all his glory.” Jaskier’s tone belied no nerves though, and the smirk he shot towards the camera was anything but worried. 

Geralt grunted again, already tired of Jaskier’s rambling, and landed a swift smack to the meat of his ass. The hit did the trick and Jaskier abruptly stopped talking, groaning loudly as his legs trembled and he struggled to hold himself up. 

“Good. You’ve said your part, now be quiet and just let me fuck you.” Had he meant the words, Jaskier might have been hurt by them, but as it was they’d found that Jaskier enjoyed being insulted more than anyone probably should have. Geralt’s growled order made the smaller man gasp and moan, spreading his knees further apart on the bed. 

The camera caught Geralt’s grin as he leaned forward, adjusting himself and tugging the skimpy underwear down Jaskier’s thighs before rubbing his cock over Jaskier’s hole, teasing him. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, please, fuck me, c’mon G-” Before Jaskier could say his name and render the video unpostable, as he had four times already (Geralt was beginning to think that Jaskier was doing it on purpose) Geralt leaned forward and stuck two fingers into Jaskier’s mouth, cutting him off effectively. 

Jaskier moaned against the digits, sucking them in and licking around Geralt’s fingers eagerly. When Geralt spoke again, his voice was rougher than it had been before. “Good. No talking or I’ll gag you properly.” That threat was one he meant, but Jaskier just nodded and continued to suck on his fingers. 

Geralt, already worked up and ready to go just from the feeling of Jaskier’s mouth, groaned openly and used his free hand to rub the head of his cock against Jaskier’s entrance, making the other man moan around the fingers in his mouth. He’d already helped Jaskier prepare himself before they hit ‘record’ so instead of making himself go slowly, he lined up and pushed inside of Jaskier in one swift thrust. 

Jaskier screamed around the fingers in his mouth. When Geralt was pretty sure that Jaskier wouldn’t be able to form words, let alone accidentally say Geralt’s name to the camera, he retrieved both his hands and gripped Jaskier’s hips tightly, tipping his head back and shooting another cocky grin at the camera, just in frame. 

He set a brutal pace, pulling Jaskier back onto his cock as he pushed his hips forward and filling the small room with the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh. It was obscene, but then again that was kind of the point. Below him, Jaskier was writhing and groaning like a man possessed. Geralt knew now just how much the teacher enjoyed knowing that people would see him getting off, the perverse nature of it. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ –” Geralt’s words were short, clipped, as he fucked Jasker impossibly harder and dug his fingers into Jaskier’s sides, leaving small crescent marks where his nails bit into skin. Jaskier either didn’t notice the pain, didn’t care, or, the most likely of the options, he enjoyed it. “Gods, fuck, gonna fill you up, make sure everyone knows you’re  _ mine _ –” Geralt was the one rambling now, but he couldn’t stop, not knowing just how their coupling would look to viewers; they’d see Jaskier getting  _ claimed _ good and proper. 

Jaskier gasped, his face pressed against the bedspread and barely visible between the angle and the blindfold. “Yours, yours, fuck I’m so yours–” 

At the appearance of the worrying babbling again, Geralt managed to free a hand from Jaskier’s hips, reaching up to cover his mouth once more. Instead of sticking slicked fingers inside his mouth for Jaskier to suck on, however, this time he just wrapped his whole hand around, cutting off Jaskier’s ability to form words. He left Jaskier’s nose free so there was no chance he’d be unable to breathe and Jaskier groaned something unintelligible against his hand, hands clenching even tighter in the bedsheets. 

With his new grip, Geralt used both the hand on Jaskier’s hip and the one around his mouth to pull the smaller man back, fucking him deeper on Geralt’s cock. When he felt Jaskier getting dangerously close to the edge of orgasm, Geralt groaned again, not letting go with either hand. “Hmm, if you’re going to make me close your mouth for you, looks like I don’t have a hand free to help you with that, hmm?” His words were panted, barely loud enough to be heard over Jaskier’s whining and moaning through the makeshift gag. “Guess you’ll just have to come on my cock, then.” Geralt wasn’t sure where the words were coming from, only that Jaskier liked them, if his increased writhing and noises were anything to go by. 

It was only a few more hard thrusts and wicked words dripped from Geralt’s mouth before Jaskier was coming, screaming through Geralt’s hand as he arched under him, his whole body tensing up. The feeling of Jaskier coming around him was enough to tip Geralt over the edge and he slammed home into Jaskier, coming with a gasp. 

The two of them rode out the orgasms together, Geralt holding Jaskier as flush to his body as he could. It took every ounce of self control he had not to flop forward when he was finished, accidentally putting his face in the video frame, and Geralt held himself up with his arms and force of will. Jaskier was boneless below him, panting face down against the blankets as he came down from his own orgasm. 

Unwilling to be on camera any longer than necessary, Geralt grunted, shifting much sooner than he wanted to and fisting a hand in Jaskier’s hair to pull him more upright. Jaskier made a mewl but went where Geralt tugged him, sitting up slightly more until he faced the camera, still blindfolded. He gave a weak grin, still wobbly from his orgasm. 

“I do hope that didn’t disappoint, my dears. I know that I, for one, enjoyed myself greatly.” Geralt got the feeling that if Jaskier wasn’t blindfolded, he’d have winked. Jaskier continued. “And now I believe I am going to gather my lovely wolf and take a nap, so I bid you all adieu.” 

Geralt took the hint and leaned forward, clicking the camera off. Once the video stopped recording, he shifted back and pulled up Jaskier’s blindfold, tossing it to the side. 

Jaskier grinned up at him, his eyes unfocused and his expression fuck drunk as he pressed closer to Geralt to nuzzle against his neck. The movement served to remind Geralt that they were still joined together and he shifted, making to pull out. Jaskier whined low in his throat and Geralt couldn’t help but grin at him, looking down at Jaskier with a soft expression. 

“I’m going to need to move at some point, Jaskier.” Geralt said. Jaskier whined again and shook his head, managing to press closer even as he had to twist his body awkwardly to do so. 

“No moving.” The words were mumbled. “Jus’ stay like this, for a little while. Hold me.” 

Geralt sighed, a gust of wind against Jaskier’s neck, and nodded before pressing his lips to Jaskier’s pulse point. “Alright. But I’m not staying on my knees like this.” 

He shifted Jaskier around, managing to lay them both on their sides without pulling out of the smaller man. Jaskier sighed and nestled closer, folding himself into Geralt’s arms. Geralt felt a smile playing across his lips as the teacher relaxed immediately, drifting into a light sleep with Geralt wrapped around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I run a thirst/fanfiction discord server and it's lovely being around people who like talking about fic! 💕 If you want to join, you can find us at [ https://discord.gg/UQzEbqn ](https://discord.gg/UQzEbqn)


End file.
